A wacky yet fantastic dream, Vol2
by DutchLady
Summary: A expanded version of LunaSolTierra's original story. The Doctor and Martha say goodbye after LOTTL, but some feelings can't be denied. Rated M.


**A while ago, LunaSolTierra uploaded a fic called: A wacky yet**** fantastic dream. And she was OK about it if some one took that story and fleshed it out a bit. **

**Luna: this one is for you**

*****

The Doctor's hearts were breaking. He watched Martha Jones just walk from his life. He didn't want her to go. They had been through so much that deep down he couldn't really blame her. She wanted to stay home and take care of her family. But what about him?! He needed someone too; someone to run with, someone to laugh with; someone to lo…

He remembered all those special moments when she would just smile at him. It made his hearts beat faster and his insides turn over. But he had messed that up… he had just let her walk from his home.

Outside his TARDIS Martha sighed and walked back towards her parent's house with her head held high, but inside her hearts were breaking. She loved the Doctor, she truly did, but sometimes he could so thick. He'd just let her walk out. If only he'd said something, it only would have taken him four words and she would have staid. 'Please, stay with me.' Those four words alone…

With her head held high Martha went back to school and smiled when the Titanic almost crashed on London. She knew he was on board and just saved them all again. She was glad that she now had a bit of reassurance that he was indeed still travelling and doing his thing: save people.

Martha finished Medical School and as a real doctor she started work at the Royal Hope Hospital where she met Tom. Tom Milligan, the man who'd tried to save her from the Master, but died in the attempt. And she fell in love with him, with all she had left of her heart; the remainder belonged to the Doctor, no much how she tried to convinse herself of the opposite.  
Tish had said several times that with Tom Martha was settling for the next best thing. Martha had gotten angry with her and assured her that so was over the Doctor. But that night in bed she had cried herself to sleep. Because she knew that Tish was right, but she knew as well that the Doctor would never love her in the way she wanted him to. He was too hung up on Rose; he didn't look at her that way.

The Doctor, in the mean time, travelled around all of time and space alone. No one held his hand, he didn't have to come up with last second plans to rescue his companion when the stupid ape had wandered off, no one glared at him when he went overboard with the techno-babble and no one just smiled at him.

He missed Martha terribly, with both his hearts. He had now fully realised that he loved her and he still hated himself for letting her walk out. If only he'd just opened his mouth and said something. Talking was something he could do really well in this regeneration, so why he had clamped up at that precise moment, was something really weird.

But he'd moved on… more or less.

*****

The Doctor came running into the TARDIS, being chased by a bunch of mad aliens. The last time he'd been on this planet was in his second regeneration, so he was not entirely to blame for the fact that he'd forgotten to _not_ put his hands in his pockets; which was a capital offence on this planet.

He circled the console when he noticed the ringing sound. His hearts stopped for a second. It was Martha... He grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello…" he said carefully.

"Hello Doctor." Martha's warm voice answered.

The Doctor smiled and his hearts started to beat faster. Oh… how he'd missed her.

"Hello Martha Jones."

There was a silence, neither said anything. Then both talked at the same time.

"How've you been…?"

"I wanted to ask you something…"

Both laughed.

"You first…" Martha said.

"I asked how you've been." The Doctor answered.

"I'm good. I've finished Medical School and I now work at the A&E at the Royal Hope."

"Oh… so I've got to call you Doctor Martha Jones now?"

"Oh no," Martha said, stretching the word 'no' to the breaking point. "Martha will do."

Both fell silent again.

"So, why did you call?" the Doctor asked.

"Er… I wanted to ask you… if you would come to Earth… please?" Martha said, interrupted with a stammer she hadn't noticed she'd had before.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"BecauseIamgettingmarried." Martha said lighting fast.

The Doctor swallowed. _No, please Martha, don't ask me to watch you get married to someone else. I can't do that… I simply can't do that. I'm physically unable to do that. Please don't ask that from me… _"I'll be there," the Doctor answered, who had heard her perfectly.

"Really…?" Martha asked. The Doctor could hear her relieved smile in her voice.

"Really." The Doctor managed to respond, but inside he was already crying. He was too late, he'd lost her.

Martha gave him the date and time and place and hung up.

The Doctor hung up too and his knees buckled. He landed in a heap on the hard mesh floor and cried.

*****

At specific times in your life, you expect the weather to be a certain way. At Christmas you want snow, when you're on holiday you want sunshine. It's the same when a woman is getting married, you want the sun to shine, want it nice and warm (but not _to_ warm) and want to be surrounded by the people you love.

Today was Martha's wedding day. It was in the middle of August and she had gotten her wish, the weather was glorious, so of course it was being held outdoors. And of course she had invited the Doctor. Before she was ready to go down the isle she was looking to see who had come to her wedding but it was obvious to almost everyone that she was looking for the Doctor. Still dressed in her dressing gown she entered the garden. All the chairs were decorated with white flowers and on either side off the huge space now occupying a lot of chairs hung big white sheets. Creating a romantic and closed feeling, but not claustrophobic.

When Martha noticed the Doctor wasn't there a huge wave of sadness and disappointment overcame her, she felt like she was about to start crying. She looked for her maid of honour; Tish.

When she found her, Martha asked: 'Tish, have you seen the Doctor? Do you know if he's here?'

'He was here. I talked to him. But he left before I could stop him. He said that he couldn't stay, just couldn't. That he was done losing everything and everyone he cared about.'

Martha looked at her in utter bewilderment. The Doctor wasn't losing her, she was only getting married. It wasn't like they were never going to see each other again. They were still good friends. For a long time Martha had wanted it to be more, she had hoped that the Doctor would love her as much as she loved him. But she had moved on. In her mind she moved on, but not in her heart. Deep down in heart, she'd never stopped loving him. He only had to say three words and she'd…

Martha pushed the thoughts out of her mind, as the time to walk down the isle drew closer. She hurried back to her room. In front of the mirror her wedding dress hung. It was made of white silk, a very simple cut, strapless. Her mother entered the room, to help her daughter into the dress.

Thirty minutes later, Martha looked into the mirror. She looked beautiful, even if she did say so herself. Martha and her mother made their way to the garden, where she was greeted by her father. He was going to give her away. Martha's mother hurried down the aisle, to her seat.

Her niece, Leo's daughter, went first as the flower girl, then Tish.

As Martha started to walk down the isle she could hear a voice in her head.

'_Martha?'_

She was looking around to see if anybody was talking to her. Her husband to be looked at her strange, so did her father. But Martha couldn't shake the voice in her head.

'_Martha, can y__ou hear me? It is me, the TARDIS.'_

'Really?' Martha said back aloud,

'_Yes, I know it is been a while since we talked like this. Since 1913 actually.'_

'Yes, I know to.'

'_Martha, I need your help before it is too late.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_I am losing my champion. And I know you are the only one who can help and bring him back.'_

'TARDIS, what are you talking about? You're not making sense.' When she said that, her family and friends looked up. In the background Martha could hear them and all of the guests mutter.

'_Martha, the Doctor is dying.'_

'Dying?'

'_Yes, I looked into his mind. He said that he could not take it anymore. __Martha, he took an aspirin.'_

'An aspirin? But aspirins are fatal to him!'

Realisation dawned on her. The Doctor was taking his own life! Martha looked at the altar, looking into her fiancé eyes, begging him to forgive her. Martha released her father's arm, which she was still clutching, turned and ran like crazy to where the TARDIS was telling her to go.

She never heard the screams from her wedding guests. Her family just watched her go, in complete understanding. She'd never been able to hide her true feelings.

Martha ran, faster then she ever thought possible in these kinds of shoes. In the distance the TARDIS appeared. The ship helped by opening the outer doors. She found the Doctor sitting on the floor, with his back against the console and his head and shoulders down. She ran to him, he was unconscious.

'Doctor, can you hear me?' She yelled none the less.

Martha slapped him in the face, to wake him. He didn't. She grabbed his shoulders, laid him flat on his back and started to administer CPR. Even that didn't work. She noticed she was starting to cry in her desperation to save him but nothing worked. She bended over his prone body to listen to his hearts; both were starting to beat weaker by the second.

She put her hands under his armpits and dragged him to the infirmary. She manhandled him onto a bed and started to look around for anything that could help. Even with all her medical knowledge, she couldn't think of anything. She was starting to panic. She tried CPR again, but it still didn't work. Martha lay down next to the Doctor, hugged him, urging, _pleading_ him to wake up.

'Please, TARDIS, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so sorry for leaving you and the Doctor. I didn't mean to, I was stupid. Please help me save him, I'll do anything. I'll never leave him again.'

The sentient ship knew she could trust Martha, she knew Martha was telling the truth. If she could count on anybody it would be Martha. The TARDIS knew as well that Doctor and Martha loved each other more than anything in this universe; they were just too blind to see it.

All of a sudden the time vortex got out of everything, the walls, the doors, and all the equipment. It surrounded Martha and lifted her up. Martha was glowing all over; she didn't know what it all meant, but she wasn't scared. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that the TARDIS was doing this and that she could trust her. Suddenly the golden glow of the time vortex disappeared and she was back next to the Doctor. She felt kind of the same but different at the same time. Gingerly she put a hand on her chest. No, it couldn't be. She felt two heartbeats instead of one.

'_Martha, you are now a Time Lady,' _the Tardis said in Martha's mind.

Suddenly Martha understood what the TARDIS had done to her. Martha remembered the Doctor telling her that all Time Lords were universal donors to other Time Lords. So she immediately grabbed a syringe and set everything up to start pumping out the poisoned blood and then connected an IV from her left arm to his left arm so she could donate her blood to him. She never prayed much but right not she was praying to god or who ever it was out there that this worked. She stayed beside him, hugging him, waiting and praying.

*****

The Doctor woke up. He felt dizzy, tired and weak. He opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. He tried to get up, but he felt something holding him down. He looked down and was shocked beyond belief. The most beautiful thing he could ever imagine was right there next to him. Martha Jones, still in her wedding gown, was here with him instead of getting married to somebody else. If this is what humans call heaven and he was more than happy to be here. Then he saw the TARDIS infirmary and maybe thought that he was still dying and maybe dreaming or more likely hallucinating. What ever it was he didn't want to let it go.

Martha woke up and looked at him. She had that beautiful brilliant smile that she always seemed to reserve just for him. He couldn't resist, he put his hand on her cheek, pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. He kissed her hard and deep, showing her all the love and passion he felt for her. He didn't want to let her go, afraid that if he stopped and opened his eyes it would be nothing but a dream. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. Why she was here he didn't know, nor why she wasn't in the middle of becoming Mrs. _Bloody_ Milligan. He couldn't care less.

It finally dawned on him that this wasn't a dream or a hallucination when Martha lost consciousness next to him. He looked down and noticed she was donating her blood to him. He was astonished. She was human, the transfusion wouldn't have worked unless… no, it wasn't possible… it couldn't be… unless she was a Time Lady?

'_You are right Doctor__. She is now a Time Lady.'_

'_But how?' _

'_Martha was begging me to help her save your life. With help from the time vortex I changed her physiology.'_

'_She did that for me?'_

'_Yes.' _

In his slightly befuddled state the Doctor immediately disconnected their IV's so Martha's hearts could start pumping new blood through her veins. It all sounded a little surreal to him, Martha's hearts; plural. But at the same time he was happy, very happy. Although he felt a little guilty she had to give up being human to save him.

'_Doctor, Martha has no regrets whatsoever over becoming a Time Lady. Before she lost consciousness, she told me that.'_

Martha woke up moments later and looked down at him with a serious look that said 'you are in big trouble mister'. But her eyes said a whole other story as well, they were shining with happiness. They were full of life, love and passion. At that moment he knew indeed that Martha didn't have any regrets about changing her physiology. They grinned, their eyes locked and they saw what had been there all along, but both were too blind to see. Pure love and adoration for each other.

The Doctor bended forward again and kissed her. After a few minutes the Doctor broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Hello Martha Jones." The Doctor muttered.

"Hello Doctor." Martha swallowed and added: "I love you."

The Doctor gave her a heart stopping smile. "I love you too."

His lips were on hers again. Without saying a word the Doctor picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He gently put her on her feet and turned her round so her back was to him. The Doctor got down on his knees and he began opening all the tiny buttons of the wedding gown one by one by one, kissing the exposed skin when he revealed it. When Martha could step out of the gown the Doctor tossed it aside.

"Would you mind awfully if I chuck that thing in a black hole?" the Doctor asked very sincerely.

Martha laughed and put her arms around her neck. "If it'll make you feel better…"

But she couldn't speak anymore as the Doctor closed his lips over hers. Martha partly opened her mouth and the Doctor's tongue immediately sought his way in, exploring every inch. The Doctor backed Martha up against the bed. The edge dug in the back of her knees. Martha let go of him as she climbed onto the bed. In an instant the Doctor was on top of her, holding her close, touching her, needing her. Martha felt his arousal against her stomach. Her own arousal builds. She began to tug on the Doctor's clothes. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. Within moments both were naked.

The Doctor just laid there and smiled at her.

"Hi," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked worried.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing… I just can't believe you're here and in my arms and…" He sighed, unable to bring into words all that he's truly feeling.

"You really are so beautiful." He murmured as he began to stroke his long fingers across her breasts, before leaning in to kiss her again, his tongue sliding across her lips.

She opens her mouth to him eagerly as she feels a coil of pleasure tightening in her belly and loins. She reached out and places her hands on his hearts and she feels his pulses throbbing under the tips of her fingers before she begins to tease his nipples.

In the back of his throat the Doctor gives a deep moan and pulled her closely against him and pressing her body against his. Her hands go to his waist and she feels his arousal as he presses himself against her. Martha gave a shove against his chest and the Doctor laughs as he rolled over. Martha straddles him as his erection was trapped between their bodies whilst kissing him hungrily. He moaned into her mouth, than slides her body backwards so that he can slip into her hot, wet entrance. He hissed through his teeth as her muscles immediately clamped around his hard length and he has to concentrate hard to stop himself from coming instantly.

Martha is surprised by how much he fills her in this position. Gently at first Martha started to ride him, but within seconds her hips were slamming into his without mercy. The Doctor pushed upwards, moving even deeper insider her and touched her sweet spot; she moaned quietly as her orgasm rushed through her, taking him with her.

He allows himself to fall backwards until he's lying flat on the bed, with her lying on top of him, still joined, both utterly spend.

For a long time neither spoke, it wasn't necessary. The future ahead of them was bright and all theirs.

"Doctor…?" Martha said warily.

"Mmm…" the Doctor moaned, not really wanting to answer.

"What are we going to tell my family about the fact that I have two hearts now?"

Beneath her, the Doctor froze.

THE END

* * *

**Luna, I hope that I did your original story justice and that this is what you wanted it to become.  
The overall story with Martha becoming a Time Lady and how was all Luna's idea, I only added a few bits and bobs. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
